Stole My Heart
by 1dandjb
Summary: This story is about Nat and Eliza 18 year old best friends from Australia who go to England to study in nursing. When they arrive they go on a holiday and who are their neighbours? A cute British band! A One Direction story :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey This Story is about two girls who are 18 years old from Australia, Brisbane and r going to England to study! I have lots more chapters already written and dont forget to review xoxo Molly :) btw this story is Written by Eliza and my best friend Nat! ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Nat's POV.

"Eliza! Eliza! Where are you? I can't see you!" I screamed. We had just touched down in Heathrow airport and it was jam packed with people. "Nat! Chill. I'm right behind you, you crazy girl." Eliza laughed while staring at me from behind. Eliza was amazing she had long dark hair and she was average height she had huge hazel eyes and an amazing completion. Eliza and I were moving to England for study in medical school. I was studying to become a nurse/midwife and Eliza was studying injury rehabilitation, she had also been accepted on the Olympic hockey team for 2012.

"Nat. Come on. Jack is waiting for us the car park with Kim. He is driving us to the house." Eliza said happily while walking out of the doors into the car park. We were visiting Eliza's brother, Jack and his girlfriend Kim. Jack was a professional football player and played for Manchester United, which was a popular football team in the U.K. "Hey girls." Jack yelled from a couple of cars to the left. "Jack!" Eliza giggled. Jack was surrounded by a couple paparazzi he was quite the superstar.

Kim stood there with a polite and excited look on her face. "Kim. How are you babe?" I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Nat. What's up?" I turned to Jack giving him a huge hug. We were in the car for a couple of hours. Jack and Kim sat in the front while Eliza and I sat in the back. The car ride went like a flash, probably because we fell asleep. We pulled up to the house it was amazing.

Eliza's POV.

After falling asleep, shoulder on shoulder in the car (due to Jet lag) and stopping at a Few stops on the way we finally made our arrival to our new London home. Nat's face grew with excitement as we saw the massive house in front of us. " girls you can stay in my house here in London, as I live in Manchester " Jack explained with a smile, Nat and I looked at each other with wide eyes and mouths dropped. "Come on, let's start to bring in all your stuff before it becomes dark." Kim smiled opening the door.

Pulling in our suitcase of clothes and shoes in the house, Nat and I were just astonished that jack was practically giving us a house. The two story house was a white and grey coloured with big solid cement fences and an automatic gate at the front. Walking into the clean house, white tiled floors. "On the bottom floor, you have the dining room, living room, kitchen, garage entrance and laundry," Jack explained walking to the back of the house. "The pool, BBQ area and the eating area outside, is here." He smiled, Nat did a little jump in excitement of the adventure that we are about to have in London. Walking up stairs on the wooden stairs Nat and I dragged our heavy suit cases and saw five doors "Okay Nat you may have this beautiful room, Eliza this one, bathrooms here, study and spare room." Jack pointed to us.

"YES!" I screamed walking into my room and pulling in my suitcases. The Room had a big king size bed with a connected bathroom to it, and plenty of room to add in furniture. I ran to Nat's room and saw her room looking even better with a French window looking over the back yard. "Jack I am so jealous of your money." I laughed, walking down the stairs to see Kim and Jack cuddling. I heard Nat's footsteps slowly coming down the stairs.

Nat's POV.

The house was amazing. It felt like I had been here for ages, I knew the place so well. Walking downstairs my loud footsteps hit the ground like heavy metal. I saw Jack and Kim cuddled up on the couch and Eliza was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. "Right I am so not in the mood to unpack anyone up for a bit of Nandos." I asked with excitement. "ALWAYS!" Eliza yelled from the kitchen. We ordered Nandos which was my favourite food. It was 11:30 when we finished eating and took ourselves off to bed. Jack and Kim slept on the couch as it was too late for them to drive home and plus it was like a 5 hour drive back to Manchester.

I woke up the next morning at like 12:00pm yup I was a lazy shit. Everyone was already up, had eaten and got dressed. I didn't mind about eating I wasn't a big eater to be honest I hated eating sometimes. "NAT! GUESS WHAT!" Eliza screamed. Jack butted in "Well we can't let two beautiful girls come to England and get straight into working. So as a house warming present Kim and I have booked a house on the beach up north, for us all to go to just for 2 weeks and then you can come back to your sad boring lives." I laughed at what Jack said. I screamed with excitement but I was so tired I had no idea what was going on. We grabbed our stuff from our rooms (we didn't have to pack a thing because we didn't unpack) and carried them all the way back down the stairs. We put all of our bags back in the car and drove on up to the beach house.

When we got there it felt like a dream. Like for real. The beach was amazing there was not a cloud in the sky only sun shine and the water was crystal blue. The beach house was a typical wooden hut that you saw in movies. We all had our own bedrooms and bathrooms though.

Eliza's POV.

Walking outside, the sea water was sparkling with the sun setting. Stepping towards the pontoon that sat on the ocean, moving with the waves. I felt as if this was the best thing that could have happened to me being here with my best friend and my brother. It had been nice seeing my brother who I have not seen in 2 years. "Eliza!" Nat called coming out to me, I stumbled around to see Nat fast walking towards me.

Nat's face was filled with a smile and she was giggling "What?" I smiled; Nat took a deep breath and looked around. "You see the house right next to us," she smiled trying to keep her voice quiet. I followed her eyes that were gazing past the wooden picked fence. "There are super hot boys there!" she giggled I smiled and we both did a little dance of happiness. "So like how many?" I asked Nat. We both smiled at each other and started to look up to the house trying to see if we could see any movement. "Not too sure they were all walking into a house with a man and lady" Nat explained.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, If u are reading this story please review and let me know what you think! ENJOY xxx Molly**

Eliza's POV.

We were sitting at the table under a massive blanket eating some fish 'n' chips that Jack got from a local store. Nat was telling me jokes and bring back memories we had from high school. Kim was happily listing in and laughing along with us. "Oh yeah before I forget tomorrow we are having a BBQ with the neighbours here," jack told us texting away behind Kim. Nat and I looked at each other and back at Jack "Like the people across the picket fence?" Nat asked, Jack looked at us and nodded, I laughed and we both smiled.  
>"Yeah, a man came over to introduce himself today and I said they should come over to have dinner" Nat's face grew with excitement.<p>

Nat's POV.

The next day I woke up and it was amazing, the sun was shining and the water was calm. I threw on my varsity hoddie and some shorts. I walked out of my room and on to the sand where I sat and listened to the waves slowly rolling on to the sand. I looked over at the house next door. It was a very mysterious place. That family was coming over for a BBQ for dinner and me and Eliza where over the moon with excitement. I glanced over to the house and there was a blonde haired boy with no shirt on. I didn't see his face but I couldn't wait to meet them all.

Being the lazy shit I am, everyone was already up and eaten. So I just sat there on the sand I wasn't really a breakfast person anyway. I saw Eliza in her orange and white frilly checked bikini. "Nat. Coming in?" she asked while looking at me and then she jumped into the water. "Sure am gurly!" I quickly ran back into my room and jumped into my togs, which were black frilly bikinis. "Ready?" Eliza asked while smirking at me. "Yeahh, I think so" I answered.

"Good." Suddenly I felt two hands around my arms Eliza came running up to me and grabbed my feet. I looked behind me to see that Kim was in her green togs holding on to my arms with an evil smirk on her face. They were carrying me into the ocean.

"Ahhhhhhh! Eliza. What are you doing?" I screamed. But Eliza just laughed. I felt the grip from their hands let lose. "AHHH!" I screamed as I plummeted into the ocean. I got out of the water and saw Eliza and Kim wetting themselves with laughter. Then something to my right caught my eye, the blonde haired boy was laughing at me. Yup laughing, I didn't get to really see his face because he turned and walked away. We spent the rest of the day in the water splashing around having a bit of fun.

It got to 4:30... Time for the BBQ with the boys.

Eliza's POV.

4:30 and it was a BBQ time and jack started to greet them all in along with Kim, Nat and I were up stairs getting ready as we spent all day in the water and the sun. I ran to Nat asking to borrow some purple nail polish. "Nat can I borrow the purple, wow you look HOT!" I smiled at how, Nat stood there in the mirror with a long legged, singlet armed jump suit which was black with a floral print. Her straighten blond hair look amazing resting on her back. "Thanks babe" Nat smiled. Nat was beautiful she was tall, blonde haired and blue eyes that shined in any type of light. "Here" she said and handed me the nail polished, I quickly fixed my chipped nails and headed back to my room nervous as I was only wearing a plain dark greenie browniecolour tight dress with sandals.

Walking down the stairs and seeing them all out side smiling among each other there was five guys and two adults. Nat was walking out side to see them and they all turned and looked at her with smiles on their face, especially the guy with blond hair. "Eliza, can I have a hand?" asked Kim who was in the kitchen cutting up some carrots. "Can you take these out to Jack to be cooked?" I nodded, and saw Jack outside, the BBQ was near the table where Nat and everyone else were sitting. I had butterflies in my tummy I was not the best with new people, I guess it brought out the quite side in me. Walking out side with a plate of meat and sausages I stepped through the door and Nat was laughing. "Eliza!" Nat said with happiness and excitement, I smiled and looked to the ground.  
>"Eliza you know the band I am absolutely in love with, ONE DIRECTION," Nat said with excitement, it took a second to process "Yeah" I said slowly.<br>"Its okay Eliza not up with the music," Nat joked and they laughed, I blushed and giggled to the ground.

Nat's POV.

All I could think to myself was no way no way no way no way. Eliza had no idea of who we were in the presence of meeting. She was not really a music person she was more a sporty. ONE DIRECTION was sitting next to me and I was now feeling more self conscious than ever. I was a massive fan of theirs I was completely in love with them, but of course I wasn't gonna tell them that. Pftt. I sat down next to the BBQ on my left in which jack was working away at. "Hi. I'm Anne Cox. Harry's mum. Nice to meet you." A beautiful woman turned to me and said from my right. "Hiya Anne. My name is Natalie, but please call me Nat. It's nice to meet you too." I answered. Suddenly Jack screamed at the top of his lungs "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!" I think that was a sign that he was done cooking and it was time to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Remember to review on wat you think this story is like so far :) HAPPY READING xxxMolly**

Nat's POV.

I went up to jack and grabbed a burger. I was never really a big eater. I had my eye on Niall Horan which was the small blonde boy. He had always been my favourite and I loved him to bits. I saw him go up to jack pat him on the back and say "Good Man." And then grab amounts and amounts of food, his plate ended up looking like a mountain. I sat down and took a chuck out of my burger. "Is that all your gonna eat babe?" I heard a chuckle. I looked up I saw Niall looking very curious. "Yeahh haha I'm not that big an eater." I answered. "WHAT!" He said as his eyes got wide. I laughed. "Well... you know, you know." I answered. "Hey. I'm Niall. How are you?" He asked. "Hiya babe. I'm Natalie but please call me Nat. And I'm fine how you are?" I said back to him. "I'm great. So how long are you staying here on the beach for?" he asked. "Umm about 2 weeks I think." I giggled "Oh. Same. The boys and I are going on tour soon so Harry's mum and dad booked this holiday for us." He said in his amazing Irish accent "I'm a big fan of One Direction. You boys are amazing." I added. I think Louis heard what I said and jammed in saying "Why of course we are amazing pftt bitch please we are fabulous." He winked. I laughed. Harry came up to me and introduced himself same with all the other boys, it came to meeting Louis and he was giggling he said "If you're not serving carrots then I'm un befriending you." He winked I laughed and answered. "Guess I'll go look for them" I took my plate up to the kitchen looking for the carrots, where I found Eliza and Liam talking. Eliza's face was all lit up and smiley. She was always smiley but I had never seen her smiley before and not shying away.

Eliza POV

"Hello," said a deep voice as I added salad on to my plate I turned around and saw, one of the guys with a shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes. "Hi" I said with a little smile, he smiled back  
>"I am Liam" he smiled at me then grabbed some food. I thought to myself, time to have the courage to chat to guys and not be a nervous rek, "I am Eliza" I smiled<br>"You have a nice house here, I like your Australian accent too." he smiled at me I smiled even wider I knew if I could not control my smile I would have cramps in my cheeks. "Thanks, I like your accent, so are you all in a band together?" I asked he smiled and we both walked out to the table talking about the boys and how they are like brothers now. "Everyone this is my little sister Eliza," Jack said and they all said hello with smiles. "So Eliza, I read that you are in the run to be in the Australian Olympic team next year for 2012?" asked Robert Cox, looked at my plate with a little smile. I looked back up and saw Liam impressed with it. "Following in your brothers footsteps." Louis said with laughter. "And she is playing for a London Hockey team so she will be around for a bit." Jack smiled at me.

Nat's POV.

I walked out of the kitchen and out of the house with a plate full of carrots everyone was outside the front of the house sitting under the gazebo. Jack and Kim where sitting next to each other talking to Robert about Jack's football career. "It's a real pleasure to meet someone as talented as you. How is Man United treating you?" I heard Robert and Jack carry on about football. Anne and Kim were talking about well god knows what. Then I turned to Louis and handed him the plate full of carrots. His face lit up, "Well I'm sorry but it looks like your gonna have to stay my friend for a while longer then." He giggled while giving me a hug. I had now met all of the boys except for Liam who was in deep convo with Eliza. But they looked absolutely adorable together so I didn't mind about not meeting Liam.

We had a great time I spent most of the night talking to Niall just getting to know him. He was amazing. He was beautiful his eyes were like crystals and as blue as the ocean that I kept getting lost in. His sandy blonde eyes tickled across his face and his smile melted my heart. "Hey girls. Tomorrow do you guys wanna take the jet ski's for a spin?" Jack asked. Eliza and I both nodded with excitement. "Oh. You guys have Jet Ski's?" said Harry sounding very jealous, "Do you think the boys and I could join you. Not to invite our selves but I have always wanted to go jet skiing." Harry carried on. "I'm sure that we can fit you boys on." Eliza giggled.

It was about 11:30pm when we had finished talking and eating I walked into the kitchen looking for Eliza. "Hey Kim babe. I'll go head and tackle these dishes for you." I said. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Liam and Eliza doing the dishes. Eliza was on drying duty and Liam on washing. "Oh I think Liam has got this one aye." I laughed and added a wink.  
>"Oh sorry babe. I'll make sure you do them next time." He answered splashing water up at my face with a wink.<p> 


End file.
